1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel saving systems; and, more particularly, to a device used in conjunction with a conventional gasolene engine carburetor to provide a better balanced fuel mixture to the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional spark ignition internal combustion engines employ an air and fuel mixing and distribution system comprising a carburetor for mixing air and fuel and an intake manifold for distributing the mixture to the combustion cylinders. A combustible fuel and air mixture is formed in the carburetor by drawing air through a venturi where fuel is drawn into and mixed with the air. It is well known that the fuel and air mixture formed in conventional carburetors, however, is not an ideal mixture since the fuel is sprayed into an air stream in the form of a mist or small droplets. It is also well known that the efficiency of an internal combustion engine, i.e., the amount of work produced in terms of fuel consumed, is partially dependent upon the degree to which the fuel is dispersed in the air. Therefore, if the fuel is completely vaporized prior to injection into the combustion chamber of the engine, combustion thereof is more complete, thus resulting in higher efficiency. Furthermore, more complete combustion of the fuel lowers the concentration of hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide emissions from the engine.
Various fuel saving devices have been suggested in the past. Generally speaking, such devices have not been successful since they may require some engine modification, thus possibly voiding the warranty on the vehicle, or are very complex and expensive. In addition, fuel saving claims using such devices have always been suspect. One such system that drastically replaces the conventional fuel pump and carburetor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,570 to Sommerville. Fuel being inducted into the engine cylinders should be completely vaporized prior to combustion. This complete vaporization has always been a problem in the prior art.